2013-01-27 Kate Makes The Face
The place is one that's known to Roy. It's one that is known very well to Kate. But Speedy....? Well, that's the question, isn't it. But what is the place? A warehouse. Roughly three stories tall, with a sort of tower thing in the middle that appears to add a sort of 'mini' fourth story to the building. On the outside, it looks just barely maintained, with peeling paint on the building, and the words 'Bishop Publishing' in big letters near the roof. But inside...? Inside is a different story. The building looks better maintained on the inside. And while the bottom floor is wide open and mostly empty (aside from a large monitor with a few smaller ones next to it, a high end computer next to that, and a mini archery range at the complete opposite end of the building). But does any of that matter? Seriously does it matter? After all, Hawkeye did call Speedy and asked her to come to this address after all. And if Roy just happened to tag along, oh well. "...Oh please don't tell me she has her own secret hideout base," Speedy says. A few minutes later, once they're inside. "...Yep. She does. Playset sold seperately, batteries not included." She smirks, and calls out to Hawkeye. "You had a pony, didn't you?" It's a friendly teasing tone, not actual resentment. Mostly. "Well, it's more like she has several. Not really surprising... we all have our own little safehouses. A place to get our stuff if we run into trouble... what, don't tell me the old man hasn't set you up with any?" Roy comments as he falls in next to the inheritor of his old name. "Have to hand it to her, she's added more stuff since I saw it last. Now all she needs is a Wall of Strange or something, and we'll be good to go." Why he was along, well... it was one of those things where he was goofing off with Mia over coffee and pointing out the Arrow foibles (seriously, naming -everything Arrow-something...? Can we say Bat-envy? ... and why -did- Batman even name everything after himself anyway...?) From a point not too far from the 'Speedy Pair', there's a faint snerk, before one of those over sized, insanely comfy looking office chairs slowly spins around, revealing... Hawkeye! "Actually, I don't have that many. And I originally meant for this place to be something else all together. I was going to offer it to The Young Allies. But.... The Station ended up being a better fit." is said to Mia, before she deflates slightly, "And no, I don't have a pony. And this isn't a 'playhouse'." Roy on the other hand just gets a look shot at him, with no direct words voice towards him just yet. "Don't, or /didn't?/ Because if you actually had a pony growing up, you're not going to live that down," Mia teases, and starts towards that indoor archery range. "Niiiiiiiiice." She immediately takes out her bow and nocks an arrow. Just a plain sharp, nothing fancy. In a swift movement, she sends the arrow to damn near dead center of the target. Then another- though she's not quite at the level where she can make the fancy Robin Hood split-the-previous-arrow shot. Yet. Oh so cool, Kate. "Hey, Katiebug," Roy grins. Because -every- cool distant look was going to be met by -something- inappropriate. A cutesy nickname, maybe. Or a teasing jab. "You're calling it -the- Station now? And c'mon, Mia... this is -Kate Bishop-. She's probably had a hundred ponies. Or horsies." Casting a grin at Kate, Roy goes on, "So you're pulling other archers slowly into your little home away from home. Something up?" And each time Speedy hits the center of the target, or at least very close to the center a red light, not too far behind the target blinks on for a second or two. And on every fifth time that light goes on, a buzzer can be heard. "Roy, The place the Young Allies are working out of is its own thing. Including what it's called. This place isn't it. And that's all I'll say about that." "As for why I asked Speedy here, it was to make sure she knew this place existed, in case there's an emergency and she needs somewhere to go. Just like when I invited you here. I'm not trying to pull anyone anywhere." Then once again, she looks deflated a little, "No. I didn't. My older sister did. And I do know how to ride a horse. But I never really wanted a pony." "Thanks. I appreciate it," says Mia, going to pull her two spent arrows out of the target. "I... may have to camp out here for a few days sometime. Any rules? Bedtime eight o'clock, help myself to anything in the fridge, no parties, no boys?" "... no boys...?" Now Roy arches an eyebrow at Mia. "I think if that were the case, Kate's be throwing -me- out of here." Approaching Kate, Roy starts to lean on the back of the chair. "Oh well, it's sweet of you, Katiebug. Maybe -now- we can actually do something that look suspiciously like teamwork. Like, been working on a Bogatago case. Drugs n' all. You?" "No outsiders allowed unless its a major emergency. This place is suppose to be a last ditch, nowhere else to go kind of thing. No insult meant, but that's the /big/ rule." is said matter of factly to Speedy, before Hawkeye takes a deep breath, and all but leaps out of her chair as Roy leans on it. "And Agent Harper, I've been working on things. If you want me to help you, I will. But after what happened with The Mayor a few days ago, I've been trying to track down more info on the thugs who did that." Speedy is about to make, of course, a smart-assed comment. But then her cell phone alerts her to an incoming text. "...Ugh, sorry guys. Place I volunteer at needs me down there to sort some stuff out. Luckily it's not far from here. Thanks for letting me know about the place, and the potential use of it, Hawkeye. I appreciate it." She heads out to her nearest stash of civilian gear, then out. Nodding at Speedy, Roy lifts two fingers to his brow in a flippant salute. Still leaning on the chair, Roy arches an eyebrow at Kate, before imitating her tone. "Well, Miss Bishop, I don't know if SHIELD wants civvies tagging along, but I do know it might be a bit deeper than our usual stuff. As to what's happening with the Mayor..." There's a nod of his head towards Kate. "Officially, it's out of SHIELD jurisdiction. Unofficially..." And here Roy grins wolfishly. "I could probably dig in with contacts from my old agency." And as Mia takes off, she gets a smile and a slight wave from Hawkeye, before the purple clad archer turns and starts to peer at Roy again. "If The Allies can't finish this on our own, I might ask you about that." is said before she takes a deep breath. "And if SHIELD doesn't want me involved, then you /shouldn't/ bring me in. The less trouble you end up in with Fury, the better." "Wasn't thinking of it... but then again, I've always been of the 'open source' theory. You know. The more info I can get, the better. So long as the job gets done... but the one thing he'd have my head for is getting civvies hurt. Then again... you're not exactly an ordinary civvie." Eyes shift down to bare midriff, then back up. "I mean, who's gonna -stomach- crime-fighting in these conditions?" "..." Yeah. Kate just raises her hand up, lowers her head a bit, and points at the door. Worse, her expression starts to become one of barely controlled anger where one of her eyes starts to twitch. And that's before she just says a single word. "Out." Now Roy wrinkles his nose. "... Man, you -are- touchy..." There's a brief moment as Roy reads her eyes, before he shakes his head. "Okay. Okay, I'm out." Taking several strides out the door, Roy pauses, then turns around and peeks his head back in. "... Is it that time of the month?" "OUT!" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs